


The Therapy Tapes

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: The following tapes were collected over the span of one year and were recorded with patient permission.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The Therapy Tapes

The following are transcripts of therapy sessions conducted with various individuals, recorded with their permission. Copies of consent forms are available in client records, along with verbal assent documented in each session’s progress note.


	2. Clint Barton: Session #1

Session #1: Clint Barton

[inaudible 00:00-00:27]

Doctor Burke: ...door on the end, there. Go ahead and have a seat wherever you’d like.

Clint Barton: Thanks, doc. No couch in here.

Burke: Nope, not enough space for a couch. Unfortunately psych tends to get the smaller offices.

Barton: Start blowing shit up and maybe they’ll expand.

Burke: [laughing] I’ll think about it. So before we get started I want to talk with you about some ground rules and confidentiality. I know that Director Fury encouraged you to come in, but I want you to know that unless you give me direct, written permission to do so, I’m under no obligation to tell Director Fury anything you and I talk about. He’s allowed to know that I see you, and how many times, that’s about it. Make sense?

Barton: Sure. I don’t think there’s nothin’ he don’t know already though.

Burke: Either way, you’d have to sign some paperwork for me to talk to anybody. So whatever you tell me, stays with me. There are a few exceptions to that rule though, okay? So if you want to kill yourself and we can’t keep you safe, you want to kill someone else, you know of abuse that’s happening to a child, elderly person, dependent adult...any of those situations I have to report. Understand?

Barton: I’m told to kill people, though.

Burke: That’s true, but this is specifically when you’re not working or ordered to do so. Also, my records can be subpoenaed, but that would require a signature from a judge. Fury can’t have my records or progress notes.

Barton: No wonder he don’t like ya.

Burke: Eh, he’s not required to. Do you have any questions about any of that?

Barton: Nope.

Burke: Also we talked about it in the hall but remember that I’m recording the sessions so I can review later for my notes. You filled out the recording paperwork already but I like to remind people about it. So, what do you want to work on? 

Barton: What do you mean?

Burke: Like how can we focus our time together. I don’t want to keep you in therapy forever, that’s not ethical. So what goal can we work towards so you aren’t here forever?

Barton: I dunno. I’ve been in and out of therapy since I was a kid, no one has ever asked me to pick a goal or anything.

Burke: Tell me about your therapy experience, then. You’re probably a pro at this.

Barton: I guess. I think they were mostly social workers in the past, I dunno the difference between you guys. There was one I saw when I was in school, then another after mom and dad died. SHIELD made me see one a few times when I first joined. 

Burke: What’d you think?

Barton: I ain’t that great of a talker, doc. I talk a lot, probably too much, but there’s not much substance.

Burke: Sounds like someone has told you that at some point.

Barton: A few times. About once a week on average.

Burke: What do you think?

Barton: [makes an ‘I don’t know’ sound] I’m not paid to question it. Fury points, I shoot. Bad guy threatens the world, I show up and save it.

Burke: With the Avengers.

Barton: Yeah, like Captain America, Thor, those guys.

Burke: That’s gotta be an interesting job.

Barton: I mean, I’ve done some fucked up shit for both. Don’t you have my file?

Burke: Sure, but your file is just a list of events in your life, it isn’t your perception of them.

Barton: Whats the difference?

Burke: Your file doesn’t say how you feel about them.

Barton: I ain’t into that touchy-feely shit, doc.

Burke: [laughing] Good, because that would be awkward if touching were involved. And you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to or feel uncomfortable telling me. It’s your hour, so you get to decide what we do with it. I’ve worked with kids in the past where we sit and listen to music without saying anything for the first half of it. I mean, obviously you aren’t a kid.

Barton: People tell me I act like one.

Burke: That’s the second time you’ve told me what others have said about you.

Barton: Must be true if so many other people say it. You gonna tell me it’s all about my relationship with my daddy?

Burke: Nah, I just find it interesting that you’ve said it twice. 

[no audio 4:18-4:27]

Barton: So now what, doc?

Burke: How about you just tell me about you, wherever you want to start.

Barton: [makes a clicking noise] Hmm. Welp, I was born in Waverly, Iowa.

Burke: Home of the Hawkeyes.

Barton: Yeah, that’s the University of Iowa’s team, no relation to me. I don’t usually keep up with that kind of thing. Let’s see...I have one brother.

Burke: Older or younger?

Barton: Older, by like five years, I think. His name’s Barney. I ain’t seen him in a few years, last time we tried to kill each other.

Burke: You say that like it’s something all siblings do.

Barton: It is for us, dunno about other families. It’s what we learned growing up.

Burke: Tell me about that.

Barton: you’ve probably heard it all before, doc. Alcoholic, abusive dad, nobody doing anything to help us despite all the bruises and obvious signs of abuse, that sorta thing.

Burke: Sure, I’ve worked with quite a few people who’ve experienced abuse in their past. And there are similarities between some of those experiences but everyone has a unique story, and the way they respond is different. I mean, running away to join the circus is a common fantasy for most kids but you’re the only person I’ve met who has actually done it.

Barton: Hah, yeah, I guess that’s true. It wasn’t my idea though, it was Barney’s. I just tagged along.

Burke: How old were you?

Barton: I think I had just turned nine. We weren’t at the orphanage very long after mom and dad died. Like a year, I think. Some catholic place. Sometimes there was someone who would want to adopt one of us, but then they’d learn we were a pair and back out.

Burke: I’d imagine that was disappointing, for it to happen multiple times.

Barton: It got my hopes up a few times. I think that’s why Barney wanted to leave, honestly. Too many rejections, and he didn’t want to separate us. We were all we had.

Burke: Hmm. You know, for someone who thinks he doesn’t say much of substance, you’ve given me a lot already. 

Barton: People think I’m an idiot that can barely count to five.

Burke: I’ve seen your test scores. Maybe not the best when it comes to book knowledge but nothing to suggest you are anything less than intelligent.

Barton: Don’t give away my secret, doc.

Burke: It does make me wonder why you keep that impression up, though.

Barton: [no audio, shrugs]

Burke: It serves some kind of purpose, I’m curious what it does for you.

Barton: I think if people knew that about me then they’d give me responsibilities that I don’t want. You can’t let people down if they don’t depend on you in the first place.

Burke: You say that like it’s from experience.

Barton: I guess.

Burke: What is it about having responsibilities that feels so heavy?

Barton: You can fuck up people’s lives and it’d be your fault.

Burke: Makes me curious if that’s happened to you.

Barton: Plenty of times.

Burke: Tell me about it.

Barton: Do I have to, doc? We just met and you haven’t even bought me dinner.

Burke: [laughing] Hah, okay, fair enough. I haven’t unlocked your tragic backstory yet. 

Barton: It’s already in my file.

Burke: Right, but again, just because I know a few events doesn’t mean I know your thoughts about it. For all I know you hated the circus and using bows and arrows, but I won’t know until you talk about it.

Barton: I love my bow, probably more than most people.

Burke: See? Already clearing things up. What else do you love?

Barton: I love the sound an arrow makes when it hits a target. At least when I could still hear it, I miss that sound. Sometimes I can if I’m close enough. 

Burke: That’s must be tough to lose.

Barton: Yeah. I don’t miss many sounds but that’s definitely one of them. 

Burke: Whats it like?

Barton: Being deaf?

Burke: Losing your hearing.

Barton: I...Hmm. No one has ever really asked that before. They’ve asked what being deaf is like.

Burke: Either one you want to answer.

Barton: [clearing his throat] I think I’m starting to forget what things sounds like. Some days I get kinda tore up about it, other days when I’m being bitched at I don’t really mind it.

Burke: When you say ‘tore up,’ what do you mean?

Barton: Sad, I guess. Upset.

Burke: I’d be interested to know what sadness looks like for you.

Barton: I think I get mad and either lash out at people or push them away.

Burke: That’s very insightful of you.

Barton: I have good ideas every once in a while.

Burke: That’s probably the closest you’ve gotten to saying something nice about yourself.

Barton: Like pulling teeth, ain’t it?

Burke: [laughing] Somewhat. Although I’ve worked with guys who wouldn’t give me anything for weeks, hopefully we don’t take that long. Let’s keep going down that road, though. What’s something you’re proud of?

Barton: Plenty of things I ain’t proud of.

Burke: But I want to know the things you are proud of.

Barton: [shrugs, no audio]

Burke: You’re the greatest archer in the world and you’re telling me you don’t have anything that you’re proud of?

Barton: I can’t stay proud of myself for that for long. The guys I work with are super geniuses, super soldiers, literal gods...if I don’t stay the best, then I got nothin’ going for me. Technology can do what I do.

Burke: Technology isn’t a human being, though. It’ll never have that human element to make decisions based on emotion.

Barton: That’s how you get fucked over, doc.

Burke: Hey now, emotions are my job. It almost sounds like it’s not the responsibility that you fear, but making a mistake with that responsibility. 

Barton: Probably. Any time I make a mistake, people get hurt or die.

Burke: Like who?

Barton: My parents, my brother, my partner, probably every last one of the Avengers...the list is about as long as my rap sheet.

Burke: That’s quite a lot of people to have on your conscience.

Barton: We’d be here all day if we went through them all.

Burke: Welp, unfortunately we don’t have all day or else I would. You wanna pick this conversation back up next week?

Barton: Whatever you want, doc.

Burke: Alright. You know, I appreciate you coming in and talking to me.

Barton: Yup.

Burke: Stop by the desk on your way out and Melissa will set you up for next week. 

Barton: Thanks, doc.

Burke: No problem, Agent Barton. Have a good week.

[Barton leaves, no audio]

Burke: Oh, shit, I forgot to turn this thing o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I’m not writing this, I’m a psychologist and thought this would be a fun way to use my therapy skills in a creative merge with superhero stuff. I’m going to preface all of this by saying that nothing that I write here is meant to be considered psychological advice. If you have a mental health emergency, please call 911, go to the nearest emergency room, or call 1-800-273-8255.


End file.
